hehe, this is my story :
by HyperFusion
Summary: can Rei help Asuka and Shinji's son prevent 3rd Impact? and will Pen-Pen find the perfect mate?


OK!! LISTEN UP!! I'M GONNA DO THIS ONE AND ONLY ONCE: DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EVANGELION, GAINAX, OR ANY OF IT'S ASSOSIATES.  
  
NOW FOR CHAPTER #1  
2030 A.A. (After Angels)  
  
"Mommy!! Daddy!! Don't go!! Please don't go!!" cried little William Ikari.  
  
Asuka Soryu and Shinji Ikari were vanishing before their son's eyes. And apparently, they could not hear their son scream, because they did nothing to comfort him. Then, suddenly, a white, glowing figure appeared above the disappearing Asuka and Shinji. Then they were gone, William Ikari cried even harder. He had lived in this harsh world for only 5 years, but he already knew things that would take people a decade to learn. His mind tried to make sense of the situation. First, Will and his parents were walking along the coastline, then beams of light started to fill the sky, and finally, his parents started to simply, evaporate.  
  
In between sobs, he looked at the hovering figure above him, which was now looking at him. Then the figure came down and walked next to Will and sat down, and the glow faded. This person was female by all standards (NO WILL. DON'T KNOW ABOUT BIRDS AND BEES, HE JUST NOTICED THAT HER CHEST WAS BIGGER THAN HIS DAD'S, GO FIGURE) This lady looked at him, and for some reason he wasn't afraid, he felt like he had know her all his life. By her looks, Will could tell she was about mom's age, and he looked strangely familiar to a person his dad had shown his once in a picture. The same light blue hair, crimson eyes, pale skin.  
  
"Hello there little one. Do you know who I am?"  
  
Will shook his head. He was still crying and not in the mood for questions.  
  
"Did your dad ever tell you about an old friend of his named Rei Ayanami?"  
  
Will's face lit up. Could it be? Could it really be auntie Rei? "Auntie Rei?"  
  
Rei nodded. She too felt strange, especially around this child. It wasn't like her to warm up to someone but she couldn't resist it. So she returned the hug Will gave her. Is she feeling this way because of Yui? Or maybe that this is Ikari's son?  
  
"But auntie Rei, daddy said you were.dead."  
  
"I know, but unfortunately I would be able to enjoy this for much longer."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Will, the reason your parents 'left' is because they were called back to heaven. You see that big red ring in the night sky everyday? That's a rip in heaven, were souls can go in, but not come out."  
  
Will was giving Rei the WTF? Look. This wasn't working, so Rei decided to say it strait out.  
  
"Will, I'm going to send you back in time to try to stop Armageddon. When you go back in time, you will be an Eva pilot, and you will know everything that you should know, had you lived 15 years ago. Sadly, I wont be able to help you."  
  
Before Will could snap out of his daze, he was engulfed in bright blue light, then all went dark.  
  
2014 A.D.  
  
"I suppose you've heard of the great Asuka Langeley Soryu?"  
  
What was to become known as the "Three Stooges" were thrown into sock, because before they could answer the girl's question, a breeze shot up and lifted the bottom of her yellow sundress, giving the stooges a full glimpse of her panty's area (I DINT PUT THE 'TOJI'S HAT' PART IN THERE CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS STUPID, PLUS SINCE I DINT LIKE THIS EPISODE MUCH, I'VE DECIDED TO "CHANGE" IT A BIT)  
  
"Hentais!" screamed Asuka, and with a single graceful motion, slapped the three onlookers square in the face.  
  
"What was that for?!" screamed Toji.  
  
"Paying fee." Said Asuka in a seductive way. This in turn grossed out everyone but Kensuke, who had returned to his self tour of 'Over the Rainbow'.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Will woke up. But before he could try to answer the questions going through his mind, a voice called out.  
  
"William? We are now filling the entry plug with LCL."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Will was surprised. How could this be? How could he know what LCL was if he never even heard the word before? Then he remembered auntie Rei. Will the decided that his best course of action would be to let his new knowledge and instincts take over. The entry plug began to fill with LCL.  
  
"William, the entry plug has filled and all connections had been made. You are holding at 66% sync ration. We are about to drop you off. We're flying at around 20,000 feet, so you might want to unfold 04's wings when you drop."  
  
"Yes sir" responded Will, he was right about letting his instincts take over.  
"Major. We are about to receive Evangelion 04 on deck." said a crewman  
  
"Alright. Should the pilots and I clear the deck?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Misato, her charges, Asuka, and Kaji moved to the control tower and watched the skies. No one had ever really seen Eva 04 before, except for Kaji (HE SNEAKED INTO A BASE AND SAW SOME BLUEPRINTS, AINT HE COOL? ;) )  
"5."  
  
"4."  
  
"3."  
  
"Oh boy, here goes." Said Will to himself.  
  
"1."  
  
"Deploying Evangelion unit 04!"  
  
Unit 04 dropped form the the C-154 (THE B-2 LOOKING THINS THAT CARY THE S2^s AROUND ON EOE) as instructed, the Evangelion unfolded it's wings and started diving toward the fleet of ships. Will felt incredible. It was so awesome, he knew this was his first time in an Eva, but he felt like he'd been doing it his whole life. The rush was indescribable.  
  
From the control tower of 'Over the Rainbow', the crew and 'guests' looked toward the skies still, wondering where unit 04 would come from. Until a crewman yelled:  
  
"Sir! Radar shows we have an object approaching us at 70 knots!"  
  
"70 knots?" asked Misato "180 miles per hour." Answered a very frightened Kensuke.  
  
Then above the ship, a giant, white humanoid shape with wings swooped over the ship, causing it to rock back in forth. Will could stop laughing, he wanted to do that so badly, so his instincts took over and well, and you know the rest.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" screamed Misato  
  
"Unit 04." Answered Kaji "Unit 04 coming in for landing." Will said over the radio to the ship.  
  
As the crew in the control tower saw Eva 04 coming again, they prepared the Pilot extraction equipment, the rest of the crew ducked and prepared for another swoop by the Evangelion. But surprisingly enough, especially to Will, Will managed to gently land Unit 04 on 'Over the Rainbow's deck (REMEMBER THE 'RAINBOW' IS AN AIRCRAFT CARRIER) Unit 04's wings folded up snuggly in it's back. The recovery crew set up their equipment. They extracted the entry plug and opened it. Will was greeted by the crew he somehow felt so comfortable with.  
  
Will stepped out of the plug and landed on the deck, there he saw Misato and the other pilots approach him. He some how knew Misato, he knew Asuka and Shinji form NERV profiles, the other two people he figured must have been the guys who entered the Unit 01 entry plug during the battle with the 4th Angel. But before he could introduce himself, Will was pushed aside by the boy with glashes, who had run up to Unit 04 and started taking pictures like there was no tomorrow.  
  
'Oh boy, this is gonna be a loooooooong day." Thought Will, he somehow felt that Unit 04 agreed with him, but he shook off that feeling, after all, it was just an Eva, or was it (dun dun dun.)  
OK ALL DONE, I FINNALY MADE A STORY THAT SOMEWHAT HAS TO DO WITH THE SHOW IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.  
  
C YA. 


End file.
